sith_preservationfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Arcurtad
"Whatever doesn't kill me.... had better start running"- Arcurtad Background: Not much is known about the infamous Sith. He was born Antonious Lax and lived as moderately successful estate agent living on Corellia with his wife and son. He was Force-sensitive, but did not used his abilities, because he had almost no skill with them and didn't want to join the war. That was until a ruthless rogue trandoshan hunt master name Kileth Kar attacked his home, because Arc possessed one of the fangs of the rancor that tried to kill Revan in the Undercity sewers on Taris. When Arcurtad returned home and found what appeared to be the mutilated corpses of his family in a pool of blood, he swore his revenge. Under the leadership and guidance of Nexuth he learned the way of the Sith and the Dark Side of the force. The master duelist Darhnemisis, better known as the Shadow Walker, trained Arcurtad to become a deadly and feared Sith Assassin. He hunted down the trandoshans responsible for his family's murder, until only Kileth Kar remained. After tracking down the trandoshan hunt master on Belsavis, Arc challenged him to a duel. They fought for three days and three nights neither tired neither showing signs of victory. At the dawn of the fourth day, Kileth Kar landed the first injury by using his claws and clawed out Arcurtad's left eye, leaving a gaping hole and three bloody claw marks running down his face. Arcurtad looked defeated. He was on the floor covering his destroyed eye socket. His sabre staff knocked across the room. The trandoshan laughed as he crouched over the wounded Sith with a vibroknife and jeered that he shall earn many Jagannath points for this kill. But Arcurtad saw the very same fang that he once owned on the waist of the master hunter and used the force to retrieve the trophy. Arc grabbed the fang and pierced it through the trandoshan's stomach. Kileth Kar knelt before The Sith. Arcurtad shouted that he will have his revenge for his deceased wife and son as he drove the fang straight down through Kileth Kar's skull. He collapsed from complete exhaustion. He was taken the Temple of the Sith Preservation on Yavin 4. He spent 4 months in a bacta tank. A cybernetic eye was implanted to replace the mutilated one. Throughout the 4 months, the rancor fang had turned red, earning Arc the title Crimson Fang of the Preservation. Arcurtad soon became one of Nexuth's greatest weapons and he was given command of the elite Preserver Guard. He later trained The Sith Marauder Lord Ventalius. Personality: Arcurtad despises all kind of weakness, most likely due to the fact that he once was too afraid to fight Kileth Kar after their first battle. He is extremely aggressive towards such people and is known to execute someone just because he is too afraid to fight. He has high respect for those who have the will to "brake their chains" and face their fears. He is also known to harbour a hatred for Jedi and has displayed a certain brutal approach to them. This is shown when he fought and defeated 5 Jedi alone on Tatoonie, 2 before igniting his lightsaber. After the massacre, he sent their heads to the Jedi Temple on Tython. Arc is highly loyal to his friends and guildmates, but he is know to dispose of some when their usefulness is met. Powers, Abilities and Skills: Arcurtad's combat skills are exceptional allowing him to become one of the most deadly assassins in the Sith Empire. Physical abilities: Due to his training, He has incredible evasion and agility with impressive physical strength for his size. He is extremely fast and is able to cut down multiple adversaries in quick succession. He is able to wield both single and dual bladed lightsabers with lethal efficiency . Force Abilities: Arc's Force abilities aren't strong on their own, so he learned to combine them with his saber combat skill. His stealth skill is high enough for him to be nearly undetectable.